


chibi - 2009-04-25 - flower

by chkc



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Chibi, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-19
Updated: 2010-09-19
Packaged: 2017-10-12 00:29:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/118818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chkc/pseuds/chkc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney brings a flower to wish a sick person well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	chibi - 2009-04-25 - flower

**Author's Note:**

> I forgot who I drew this for. /o\ Sorry! If the recipient doesn't want it posted here, I'll remove it.


End file.
